User talk:Deylen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Roleplay Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Deylen page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) hello Biggrouse STOP!!!!!!!!!!! Wishywitchy 06:58, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Deylen. I don't want to sound like an ignorant or impatient sod, and I have said the same to Witch, but I would like to know; is the server down permanently? Panic is spreading on the Chatango server, and many people are fearing the worst, so could you give us any news you are capable of revealing, please? Good or bad. - Tophat Monocle Pardon me from the action back then. I forgot to say to Crimson to leave a message that he/she has my stamp of approval. Sorry about that. http://i.imgur.com/Dd5Jc2g.jpg (talk) 06:45, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Odd Coincidence Of course on the same day you talk to me about the skin pigmentation changes on orcs, I go on YouTube to see Grom Hellscream's death and purely by coincidence, so did you quite recently, apparently. xD "orcs didn't turn green from drinking mannoroth's blood they turned green when ner'zhul was tricked into telling the shamans to practice fel magic instead of the traditional elemental/spirit magic mannoroth's blood gave them the glowing red eyes and bloodlust, grom didn't become lethargic like the other orcs because he kept up guerilla fighting after the second war (most of the other orcs were interned and their bloodlust died down, but it was only dormant)" -Biggrouse Vraul Jawrip (T/ ) 01:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) my influence spreads to even googles newest money machine... Anyway, it's really not specified if all orcs drank Mannoroth's blood. It's implied in a few places that only the chieftains drank it, and some other sources give it a vague "the orcs drank Mannoroth's blood" My personal headcanon, and what I used in Rise of the Horde, is that it was given to accomplished warriors and leaders. It seems like a better idea to me than less than a dozen orcs drinking it, and then having it spread to nearly the entire race. Deylen (talk) 01:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC)Biggrouse server down? (6/3/14) Heya Deylen No clue if you see messages in here, anyways is the server down or is it me that just cant log in?(written 6/3/14). Because the server is flagged green and online but when i click it, it just says loggin into game server, and then it stops after 2 secs o.O 22:48, March 6, 2014 (UTC)rphplayer Asero92 (talk) 14:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC)I am unable to download the launcher from mega, could you send it to my skype? The name is asero.snowwhisper Thanks in advance. -Asero R.I.P. mighty one Vraul Jawrip (T/ ) 04:56, March 17, 2016 (UTC)